Love Lives Forever
by AuthoressCrest
Summary: Yolei breaks up with Ken to go out with Izzy Ken appears to take it ok. When he really is hurting on side. When he cant take it anymore he decides to end all his pain. *It has now been Spell Checked*


Crest: Im back.  
Kari: And im jumping for joy.  
Crest: Let me guess it's your turn to be my muse for a new story?  
Kari: Yup my turn.  
Crest: Whoopee!!  
Kari: Well its no picnic for me either.  
Crest: Just do the disclaimer.  
Kari: Crest doesn't own Digimon and trust me that's a good thing.  
Crest: Yea that's a- Hey!!  
Kari: ^_^  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Im sorry Ken, but I just dont think your the right person for me." Yolei told her boyfriend.  
  
"Does that mean *Gulp* we're through?" Ken asked looking at her tearfully.  
  
"Im sorry Ken it's not you it-"  
  
"No it...its ok I understand. Goodnight Yolei." Ken said getting up and walking towards his apartment.  
  
"Ken please." Yolei begged, Ken stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Yolei of that's what you want then I shall respect your decision." He resumed walking away.  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Did you guys see Ken today he looks awful." Kari said taking a seat next to Tk.  
  
"Yeah I saw him he really does look awful." Davis added.  
  
Ken walked into the cafeteria got his tray and sat down at a table by himself.  
  
Yolei on the other hand was sitting with Izzy happily.  
  
When Yolei looked over at Ken her heart ached, so she quickly looked away.  
  
After school, Davis walked home with Ken.  
  
"So Ken what's wrong lately you've looked really bad."  
  
"Nothings wrong Davis. I just dont feel good that's all."  
  
Davis knew that wasn't all, but her didn't push Ken into telling him what was wrong; because he knew in time that Ken would tell him.  
  
The rest of the walk to Kens home was quiet  
  
When Ken got home his dinner was ready, but he didn't eat much.  
____________________________________________________  
  
After a week of moping around. Ken couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He had to face it Yolei just didn't love him.  
  
In addition, the thing that stuck in his mind the most was.............. Maybe she never did.  
  
So Ken decided to get over her, but he knew he never could. So there was only one thing to do end his hurt and his pain.  
  
He quickly got a piece of paper, a pen, and wrote:  
  
b To my Family and friends  
  
By the time you read this, I will be gone. I will have jumped of the Odiaba Bridge.  
  
I have realized that I cannot live a life of hurt and pain.  
  
It is too much to bear.  
  
Please I hope you understand why I am doing this.  
  
Also, Mama Papa please dont blame yourselves; because you're everything a son could every want and more.  
  
Love,  
Ken /b  
  
He set the paper down on his desk and left his apartment.  
  
Not more then 5 minutes later Ken's parents came home.  
  
"Ken honey we're home." Mrs.Ichijouji said as she walked into her sons room.  
  
When she didn't find Ken; She looked for a note telling her were he might be. When she found one it wasn't exactly the kind of note she was looking for.  
  
She read the note put and hand to her mouth as warm salty tears formed in her eyes.  
  
She dropped the note and ran out of her sons room, "Honey!!" She screamed walking to the phone and calling Kens friends.  
  
Why his friends? Because for some reason Mrs.Ichijouji figured they could do more than the cops could.  
  
But the only person she could get a hold of was Yolei.  
__________________________________________  
  
Ken looked down at the dark cold water. He picked up a rock and let it drop from his hand. It fell slowly at first, but then gained speed. When it hit the surface of the water it slowly sank to the ground.  
  
Ken stepped up onto the bridges ledge. He walked across the ledge and then stopped.  
  
He got ready to jump when.............................  
  
"KEN!!" Someone shouted from behind him.  
  
Ken turned around to see Yolei standing before him.  
  
"Ken what do you think you're doing?" She asked.  
  
"Getting rid of all my pain." He stated simply.  
  
"Ken please come down off the ledge so we can talk about this."  
  
"No if you wana talk we can talk standing right were we are."  
  
"Fine. Now really Ken why are you doing this?" She asked more seriously this time.  
  
"You really wana know why im up here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Im up here because of you!" He shouted, sending not so nice looks at her.  
  
Yolei took a step back surprised, "Me? What did I do?"  
  
"You crushed me. I gave you everything you ever wanted. I did anything you wanted me too, and all I ever wanted was one thing in return, your love. But you shot me down and crushed me. All for what? So you could be with Izzy."  
  
Yolei wasn't surprised anymore, she was sad, and mad at herself.  
  
'He's right Yolei he did anything and everything for you, and how do you repay him? By crushing his heart.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Im sorry Yolei for yelling at you. It's not your fault I should have known that no one could love a person like me." Ken said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well take a look at my track record. First, I kill my brother then I hurt innocent digimon. Let Arukenimon take me so kids get the dark spore. Almost get you guys killed with the whole Daemon mess. Im surprised you're still my friend."  
  
"Ken none of that was your fault. Please come down." Yolei said walking closer to Ken.  
  
"Yolei you just don't understand what it's like to feel the way I do. Fighting all this pain and hurt. It's just too much to handle, im sorry Yolei." Ken said leaning back and falling.  
  
"KEN NO!!!" She screamed grabbing Ken's arm.  
  
"Just hold on Ken." Yolei said trying to pull Ken up.  
  
"Yolei will you do something for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say you love me."  
  
"I will after I get you up." She said pulling hard, but her hand was slipping.  
  
"No, say it to me now." Ken said softly.  
  
Yolei looked down into the now tearing eyes of Ken Ichijouji and her heart broke.  
  
"Ken I love you, I always have."  
  
"That's all I ever wanted to hear you say." Ken said knowing that he was going to die and the way Yolei was holding onto him she would drown with him. So he let his grip on Yolei's hand go, and he fell into the water.  
  
"No...Ken...I..You..Ken." Yolei said as she fell to her knees crying.  
____________________________________________________  
  
A couple of months later.  
  
A girl stands by a grave of a young man that shouldn't have died. A beautiful bunch of roses lie still on top of the undisturbed earth.  
  
Beside the Roses lay a letter to the girls love. The letter reads:  
  
  
  
b  
To my Love,  
  
I am sorry for the pain I have made you go through.  
  
I know your heart was filled with joy the day you meet me; but then filled with sorrow when I told you we were through.  
  
My love. My one and only. You were all I ever wanted and more.  
  
But I was blind to see that you felt the same for me.  
  
You gave your heart to me.  
  
But still I was to blind to see that you truly deeply loved me.  
  
When I thought I found the right person my heart told me something was missing.  
  
And when I finally realized what it was. I was short by a couple of seconds to save the one I truly love.  
  
And that's you Ken, you are my one and only and always will be.  
  
Always yours,  
Yolei /b  
  
  
  
A warm salty tear fell onto the paper as the girl kissed her hand and then toughed her true loves grave.  
  
"Ken I know you can hear me I just want you to know you'll always be in my heart no matter what." With that the girl got up and slowly walked way from the grave sniffling.  
  
Alone a young man sits on his grave waiting for the day his true love will return to him.  
  
The End.  
____________________________________________________  
  
So oh boring one what do you think of my wonderful story?  
Kari: *Sniff* That was so beautiful.  
Crest: Really? Cool! *R&R* I have my rabid paper clip waiting. 


End file.
